


be mine

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chocolate, Flowers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing in the Rain, Multi, Not Beta Read, Roses, Suggestive Themes, Valentine’s Day, We Die Like Men, also for hayato’s swearing, but there’s nothing actually hectic in there, everything is pretty good, gender neutral unless stated otherwise really, his swearing or mine am I right HA, purely bc some ending may HINT at some suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Valentine’s Day tends to be best spent with the one you love.a small bunch of valentines drabbles I wrote out of some rare motivation and a miracle I hope you enjoy and had a good day, even if you spent it on your own!
Relationships: Byakuran/Reader, Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader, Gokudera Hayato/Reader, Sasagawa Kyouko/Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. tsunayoshi

**Author's Note:**

> okey dokey so I started writing these quite literally out of nowhere with no real game plan I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM REGARDLESS
> 
> also Valentine’s Day has been monetised and has made everyone fall into capitalist views as they find a way to market love to you! but don’t take this out on your partner by denying them your love (which should be unfiltered and given all days of the year) but take this out on the big pigs at the top of the chain! eat the rich!

“Mhn, I’ve already gotten this far, but...”

Kyoko dropped her hands onto your shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. “Exactly! You’ve gotten this far, so don’t back out now!”

The encouragement was all good and well, but he was still surrounded by the others, so you’d have to go in with the other two watching.

Though...

“Am I allowed to leave-?”

“She just said ‘no’,” Hana muttered. “Just go over there!”

“No, like...! This isn’t even my class! I can leave afterwards, right? Because it’s embarrassing, with the other two here, so...!”

Hana looked displeased with this, but Kyoko waved her hands quickly to keep the brunette from voicing this.

“If that makes you more comfortable giving them to him. The main point is to get the box to him!” She hit her fist into an open palm. “So, just get in there, and then get out!”

“Sounds like they’re scared, but-“

“I am...!”

You whined lowly when Hana scoffed. The break was going to end soon, and if you didn’t do anything, you’d lose your chance.

“Alright, go!”

You yelled when Hana shoved you across the classroom, Kyoko swatting at her hands. You stumbled, catching yourself on Tsuna’s desk.

You whipped your head around to glare at Hana over your shoulder. “Don’t shove me! I was going to get here-!”

“Stop dawdling!”

“Hey!”

“[Name]...?” Tsuna calked warily, shooting Hana a look. You whipped back around and hummed shortly, blinking down at him. “Everything alright...?”

“Yep! Yes, everything is just fine!” You were a little louder than usual. But, you had to push through. “Uh, actually, Tsuna-kun, I have something for you!”

You dug around in your backpack with a small grunt, eyes narrowed. Finally, you whipped out a neatly wrapped box, a neat little orange bow on it.

You were getting some attention now, and your cheeks were starting to burn, your hands were starting to shake.

“For you! Um, happy Valentine’s Day!”

You practically grabbed Tsuna’s hand and forced it open before dropping the box into his palm.

“E-Eh?! For me?”

“Yeah, naturally!”

You looked up when the bell rang out, so before anyone could so much as even interrogate you, you offered an embarrassed grin and pet his hand.

“Hope you like it! Gotta go- See ‘ya!”

You turned around stiffly, shuffling out of the classroom quickly before just about booking it down the hall, willing to run the risk of Kyoya seeing you.

Tsuna slowly moved his gaze from the classroom door down to the box in his hand, his cheeks flushing. “Ehh... They actually got something for me...?”

“Congrats, Tenth!” Hayato chimed. He cared very little for what you did, but it seemed to make Tsuna happy, so that was good enough.

“They made them!” Kyoko chimed brightly, passing his desk to get to her own.

He felt his chest tighten, fingers wrapping around the box securely. He didn’t quite notice the almost giddy smile that started tugging at his lips.

You’d made him something, and his heart soared when he thought about it.


	2. hayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm Hayato swears and I haven’t had heart candy in the longest time but I remember always really like that kind of candy. also writing out settings and scenes? who does that just imagine the table somewhere it’ll feel the same regardless I promise skfjdjs

What the hell were you doing?

Olive eyes watched something fly across his vision, only for a disappointed noise to come from his right. What the hell was that?

He physically twitched when something actually hit him in the back of the head; it was small, but it was hard.

He whipped around and scowled at you, but you didn’t seem to care much.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

You still flicked another item at him, holding his gaze. You clicked your tongue when he caught it, pulling another out of a bag and eyeing over the candy in your hand.

“Nah.”

You shoved that one in your own mouth, so Hayato opened his hand. His glare only darkened.

“Why the fuck are you throwing goddamn candy at me?” He muttered.

You shrugged gently, and flicked another once satisfied with the words on it. It landed on the table in front of him. You were seriously becoming annoying.

“They’re candy hearts. It’s Valentine’s Day, y’know.”

You said it pretty dismissively, but you nodded your head at the candy on the table. He grabbed that one and you had to stifle a giggle when he narrowed his eyes due to his lack of glasses. Prick.

“Bloody...” His eyes narrowed this time because of the little message. He glanced back up at you and you grinned a little.

“What about the other one?”

“Why can’t you do anything normally?”

“I’m not the type to run in with a box of chocolates, really.”

He scoffed, but lifted the first heart up and actually read it. It was stupid, and he should’ve expected the plain old ‘be mine’ on it, but pink still dusted across his cheeks.

“Do I get an answer-? Hey!”

You flinched back when he threw the candy back at you, whining loudly. That kind of hurt, for a couple reasons.

“If you’re going to reject me, at least just say it,” you grumbled, slouching back into your seat. “Could’ve eaten them or something...”

“Che, who said I was rejecting you, idiot? Just learn to ask things normally next time!” He spat, getting out of his seat to pick up the candy you’d thrown at him and missed. “Instead of makin’ a damn mess...”

You watched him quietly before your eyes lit up, a lazy grin pulling at your lips. “Wait, so I just have to ask?”

“Hah-?”

“Then, Gokudera, be mine!”

He shot up, face flushed a bright red.

“What’s wrong with you?! Don’t yell!”

“I asked-!”

“That wasn’t even a question!”

You let out a pretty exaggerated noise at this, dropping your head to the side to rest on your shoulder. He got so loud and defensive when he was embarrassed.

“So picky...! Do you want to hear it that bad?”

You waved him closer, but he didn’t move. Your waving got a little more aggressive, so to simply stop you from whining, he got closer.

You leant forward, tilting your head up. “Gokudera, will you be mine?”

His eyes narrowed at your cheeky grin. There wasn’t much to complain about this time, though. You had asked.

“Fine... Stop throwing shit and don’t just yell crap like that, either.”

“I’ll try~”


	3. dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee I love him,,, got long and maybe sounds like I got a little lost while writing. maybe. also at the very end it hints at suggestive themes but it should be fine

God, it was so bright.

Your bleary gaze moved from the ceiling to the clock on your chest of drawers to you left.

Well... He’d let you sleep in. Of course he did; he was so kind.

You slowly sat up and had to take a moment to take in the bear at the end of your bed. It was big enough that you could see it even if you were laying down; it was massive.

Your brows furrowed in disbelief. Was her serious?

“He’s gonna start complainin’ about that gettin’ in the way, eventually...” It was cute, though. You supposed that was nice.

You slid out of bed and trudged over to your bathroom, careful not to step on the bear’s long legs; it was bigger now that you could see the whole thing.

“Hah, what now...?”

He was going to go broke if he kept spoiling you with things.

With this though, you gingerly lifted the card off the bathroom bench and read over the sweet note that had been left for you, as well as some pass to a day spa.

That sounded nice.

A long, relaxing shower later, you shuffled out to get dressed. You couldn’t do that without finding some gift, either.

You almost rolled your eyes at the earrings, but calmly replaced your usual studs with the new ones anyway.

Now that you were dressed, and you didn’t trip over the bear in your room, you made a beeline straight for his office. You’d eat after you spoke to him.

You knocked on an oak door before promptly opening it with a soft warning. You stepped inside the office, closing the door behind you gently.

“Good morning, love.”

You jut your bottom lip out as you took in Dino’s wide, dorky smile. “Good mornin’. You’re going to go broke one day.”

He laughed in good nature at this, waving for you to come closer. “That’s fine.”

“What’s all the gifts for? Even on Valentine’s Day, you don’t usually do so much,” you noted, walking towards him and rounding his desk so that you could lean against it.

Dino now has to look up, but his smile didn’t waver. “I know, but this is our fifth year spending it together. I felt like it.”

You smiled lightly at this, cupping his cheeks and leaning down to brush your nose against his. “So sweet... It’s a big bear, though.”

His smile split into a grin, his arms coming up to wrap around your waist. “Yeah, it is pretty big... But I’ve been noticing you get pretty lonely sometimes when I’m not around.”

Oh.

“I feel bad about it, so this was the best I could come up with, so you have some company.”

That was sweet. It was a little silly, but you’d be lying if you said the thought didn’t make you a little emotional.

You breathed out softly, shaking your head. “You do too much for me. I’m so lucky.”

He hummed in content, closing his eyes and leaning his head into one of your hands. “Not at all. You deserve every bit of it.”

“Well,” he jumped a little when you leant back and kicked your feet up onto his chair, pulling him closer, “it’s not often I get to return it in full.”

“I wanna show you everything you make me feel.”

His lips twisted into a sly smile, but the adoration in his eyes doubled until you were staring down pools of chocolate.

“Then I’m willing to receive it all wholeheartedly.”

It was so easy to lose yourself in kisses with him.


	4. byakuran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Byakuran when I write him is less TYL!Byakuran that we see in the future arc, and more what present!Byakuran is like when he grows up to be when he’s in a timeline that’s not trying to kill Tsuna and the Vongola! I prefer that Byakuran and he’s what I’m willing to write. dunno if I’d write for byakuran as if he were still in the future where he kills the Vongola or not  
> also vague suggestive themes mentioned at the end lol ANYWAY LETS GO

Was he serious?

“I like flowers as much as the next person, but... Did he have to do this much?”

You appreciated the thought, and in hindsight, you should have probably expected something entirely over the top on Valentine’s Day. But...

A good chunk of your own office was absolutely decked out in red roses, and though you could see the appeal in it, you dreaded having to clean it up.

You stumbled forward a step or two when a body pressed up against your back, and you huffed when his arms wrapped around your waist.

“How much was this...? How long did it even take to do this?”

Byakuran smiled widely in amusement at your questions, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Nothing too much, of its for you, my dear~”

You tilted your head before glancing back at him. “I don’t think you did this on your own. Who did you bother with this? I want to apologise.”

“That’s so mean~” He whined, but you could practically hear his smile in his tone. “Don’t you like it?”

“Ah, of course I do! But, also, you’re so...” You waved a hand around as you looked for a word.

“Romantic?”

“Suppose so. Dramatic? Obnoxious... in your affection?” You offered.

You giggled when he grabbed your waist and squeezed.

“Don’t bully me, [Name]. It’s not like everything is covered, and I was hoping we could become a little acquainted with them~”

Of course he did. You weren’t really surprised by that, but you did exhale a little heavier when you felt his smile widen against the skin of your neck.

“Where, exactly...? All that’s really clean is my desk and my couch, save for some floor space...” You knew exactly where.

“Come on, don’t play like that.” He ushered you into your office and kicked the door shut behind him, locking it. “You can even choose~”

“Is that really a good enough present?” You wondered loftily, tugging him closer and turning him around.

Before you could shove him in any other direction, you took a moment to really take him in. You stepped back and unabashedly looked him over, especially surrounded by all the red that covered the room.

He was the pristine white against the flowers, and you almost found it a little ironic, staring down a mafia boss.

“What is it, my dear?” Byakuran wondered curiously.

“Just thinking... it was pretty incredible of you to bring me an angel on Valentine’s Day,” you cooed, and he couldn’t help his laugh.

You strode forward and threw your arms around his neck, one of his own coming around your waist to keep you both from stumbling.

You tangled your fingers into his hair, eyes darkening. You ran your tongue over your lips, and his smile tugged into a smirk.

“An angel, was it? I don’t think this’ll help my reputation,” he murmured.

“That’s fine. Screw your reputation.”


	5. kyoko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make this clear bc there’s suggestive related dialogue at the end of this; this is TYL!Kyoko. I would NOT write suggestive stuff with 14 year old Kyoko I promise you. this is TYL!Kyoko, y’all are in Italy, the “estate” is the Vongola estate and y’all are legal age I promiseee

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Princess!”

You beamed down at Kyoko, snatching up her hand and bringing it to your lips.

Her cheeks lit up, a lovely shade of pink, and you couldn’t keep from grinning. Seeing her embarrassed got you so giddy.

“You don’t have to do that much, you know...” Still, she leant up to place a small kiss on your lips. “But, happy Valentine’s Day.”

You twirled her around and earned yourself a bright laugh. “You ready to go on our date, my love? It’s a super cute cafe; it matches you well.”

Kyoko let a giggle slip, eyes twinkling. She turned her hand so she could intertwine her fingers with yours.

“Of course. Lead the way.”

After a wonderful lunch, full of little touches, cute names and laughter (you could listen to Kyoko laugh all day if you could), you found yourselves making your way through a park before having to return to the estate for the day.

Just being able to spend time with her set your nerve alight, and every smile she gave you took the breath right out of your lungs. She was seriously stunning, and there wasn’t a single thing that could ruin this day.

‘Pat’.

You both stopped before looking up at the sky. There were a few clouds, and they were darkening, and moving fast.

“Oh. Oh, no, geez...!”

You couldn’t have prepared for how hard the sudden downpour was, and even if you tried running for shelter, you were going to be completely soaked anyway.

“Hah, I can’t believe it started raining...!”

You sounded frustrated, and Kyoko smiled warmly. You’d tried so hard to make today wonderful for her.

She reached up and squeezed your cheeks between her hands, her warm smile widening. She could feel your cheeks heat up beneath her palms.

“Don’t sound so upset. Today was still amazing!”

You pouted a little at this, shaking your head, but she tightened her hold on your cheeks so that you couldn’t.

“Look at us... Of course it’d rain when I’m trying to do something romantic for you,” you mumbled. “That’s just my luck...”

Kyoko laughed a little abruptly, and you pulled a face. It was nice to hear, but what exactly was worth laughing about right now?

“Isn’t a kiss in the rain meant to be super romantic?” She asked curiously, eyes wide and sparkling. “Like, so romantic that it’s such a big thing in books and movies?”

Your noise of surprise was muffled when she pulled you down and caught your lips with hers. You brought your hands up to grab hers and remove them from your cheeks, wrapping them around your neck.

You closed an eye as she ran a hand through your wet hair, pushing half of your fringe back and out of your face, a bright grin lighting up her flushed face.

“I think this is super romantic, my dear. It’s like we’re in a movie.”

“What am I gonna do with you...” You held one of her cheeks and kissed her again, relishing in the warmth that she gave off and fought against the cold rain.

You broke away to litter her face with kisses, and she laughed heartily in your embrace. You snaked your free arm around her waist and tugged her closer to you, while you used the other hand to push some of the hair sliding over her ear and into her face back.

“Well, if my Princess is happy with this, then I suppose it’s a win either way. We should probably get back so we don’t get sick, though.”

“Of course~”

You spun her around and squeezed her waist with a grin. “Guess we’ll just have to shower all the cold rain off us~ I’m suddenly so cold. You can warm me up, can’t you?”

Her cheeks flushed, but she still laughed airily at your suggestion.

“It’s what I’m best at~ Let’s get back and warm you up, you poor thing.”


End file.
